


Love in the time of Corona

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Airports, COVID, Canada, Coronavirus, F/M, Flights, France - Freeform, Pandemic - Freeform, Sexual Tension, tw: everything, tw: if literally anything triggers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Amidst a global pandemic, Tessa and Scott find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Love in the time of Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare wrote 'King Lear' during a quarantine. I wrote this. This may be the last thing I ever write so I poured my heart and soul into this. 
> 
> "Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light."  
> \- Dylan Thomas

_“Let me be clear, if you are abroad, it is time to come home.”_

Prime Minister Trudeau’s words caused a chill to run down her spine. Slamming her laptop shut, Tessa made her way to the balcony and she stared at the setting sun, trying to calm her racing heart. It was nearly 7pm in Paris, France. There was a global pandemic and she was 6000 kilometers away from everyone she loved. Her phone buzzed and she was so shocked to see who had sent her a message that she almost dropped her phone from her fourth-storey balcony.

“Tess, it’s Scott. I’m in Paris too. Want to meet at CDG and fly home together?”

**

She didn’t know why she had agreed. She blamed the emotional state she had been in and it appeared Scott had jumped on the opportunity. She felt blindsided and frazzled, and now she was going to be on a nearly 9-hour flight home with the man who had broken her heart. Scott had booked their flights immediately and told her to meet him at the airport in 3 hours. She had hurriedly packed her clothing and few possessions into a carry-on and jumped on the Metro. The closer the train got to CDG Airport, the greater her fear grew. She had almost booked another flight leaving 2 days later, one of the only direct flights left but knew the risk was too great.

**

He looked too good for someone who should have been self-isolating. He smiled his familiar boyish smile at her and her deceitful heart sang with joy. He didn’t keep his distance and in an airport full of harried travellers, his positive attitude would have grated anyone sensible but she never was sensible when it came to Scott. There was a strangeness and newness about him too and it excited her. She was scared too. 

**

They were waiting at the gate for their flight in uncomfortable silence having exhausted all small talk fifteen minutes ago. She was on edge, she knew what was coming. She had already escaped to the bathroom twice before and she knew he would know what she was doing if she went to the bathroom again. It was time for the deep stuff, the real heavy stuff, the “why did you leave me,” stuff and she wasn’t ready. She was weak. He had called and she had come. He had trapped her in a corner and now she was going to suffer for her poor impulses.

**

“If the world ends tomorrow, I want you to know…” He paused and stared at her.

She was holding her breath and she could feel the anxiety swell like a beast in her chest. His face contorted with worry and he stroked her cheek.

‘You have no right to,’ she wanted to scream. You have no right to worry about me, pretend you care about me, be my faux savior in a crisis, I could have bought my own fucking plane ticket, I didn’t need an escort to take me home…all these thoughts swirled in her head and she closed her eyes. The pressure on her shoulders made her open her eyes again and he was close, much too close and she opened her mouth to tell him so.

He spat in her mouth. She swallowed like all good girls do. The triumph on his face made her blood run cold.

“Now you’re positive too,” he told her, smirking.

**

“Why,” she asks as the plane makes it's way down the tarmac, preparing for take-off. He sighs and gives her a look as if she was a blubbering idiot.

“You’re not going to die princess. We’re both not going to. We’re healthy, young and freaking former Olympians.” He proceeds to shrug and smile at her questioning face.

“I love it when we battle together," he adds. He gives her a meaningful look. She doesn't hide her confusion and he rolls his eyes.

“Love is a battlefield, Tess. I love you.” She looks away from his gleaming eyes and feigns sleep the rest of the way home.

**

They land in Toronto and are immediately quarantined in a medical facility in rural Ontario. Their diagnosis makes headlines around the nation and the Canadian public is demoralized that the famed Olympians are covid-positive.

**

The days blend together and she doesn't sleep. Memories of their shared past keep her up at night. They used to be battling for gold medals and now they were battling for their lives. As long as we're together, it's worth it is what he tells her every night. She tries to believe him. She finds it harder and harder as time goes on. 

**

**

He dies first. She refuses to look him in the eyes even as he begs her to as his oxygen slowly depletes. A cool numbness takes over her body and mind. 

**

She had survived and was finally relieved of his presence in her life. She felt like she could finally breathe. Her shortness of breath vanished and she was released from hospitalization.

Her joy lasted mere days as the airborne Avian flu claimed her life.


End file.
